


In Secret Kiss

by lillianmmalter



Series: Productive Procrastination [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: Peggy is not about to let anyone stop her from seeing Daniel the night before their wedding.A Tumblr prompt ficlet.





	In Secret Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned) prompted me with "in secret kiss".

Jack and Rose were really taking this don’t see each other before the wedding thing a little too far. There was no reason to follow this ridiculous tradition, no need to pretend that Peggy was some blushing virgin or that Daniel was mourning his last night of freedom. Hell, when Peggy proposed, the only thing stopping Daniel from dragging her to the nearest courthouse immediately was that it was the middle of the night and all the offices were closed.

Well, that and the fact that they were both completely naked.

Of course, the next morning, neither of them could keep their smiles to themselves and the cat was out of the bag among their friends nearly instantly.

It wasn’t so bad, having to wait. Waiting meant their friends scattered across the country could come to the wedding. Waiting meant Peggy’s parents and Daniel’s dad could make the trip out to California. Most of the Howlies were in attendance, playing hell on Jarvis’s nerves and taking advantage of every bit of hospitality Howard could think of to give them.

Unfortunately, the large crowd meant there were far too many people willing to tease Peggy and Daniel about their upcoming nuptials, and therefore willing to enforce ridiculous traditions like keeping the bride and groom apart for 24 hours before the ceremony.

Peggy was going mad. She could hardly sleep for the anxious butterflies swirling in her belly. All her doubts from past lovers buzzed in her head, all her worries that somehow this would be snatched from her too. If she could just see Daniel, maybe hold him in her arms for a little while, she might actually be able to get some rest. It was ridiculous, but she needed reassurance that this was real.

Quietly, so as not to disturb her mum, who had insisted on sleeping beside her during her last night “as a maid” for heaven’s sake, Peggy snuck out of bed and then snuck out of the house.

It was nothing to steal one of Howard’s cars and drive to Daniel’s house across town. Only halfway there, Peggy stopped at a red light and saw a very familiar car stopped on the other side of the road in the opposite lane. She squinted, then laughed out loud.

Daniel was sitting in the driver’s seat wearing what looked like his striped flannel pajamas.

She flashed her lights at him, then executed a highly illegal U-turn and pulled over. No one else seemed to be on the road, but Daniel waited until the light changed to drive through the intersection and pull in behind her.

Peggy got out of her car before he even turned his ignition off, nearly losing one of her slippers in her scramble to get to him.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she said, leaning down to his window, utterly unable to stop her mad grin.

“Did we both just sneak out from under our parents’ noses to meet in the middle of the night like teenagers?” he asked, eyes shining with laughter.

“I believe we did,” Peggy said.

“We’re still on for tomorrow?”

“Crazed actresses and interdimensional portals couldn’t stop me.”

“Good,” Daniel said just before he pulled her into a kiss.

Peggy sighed into it. This was exactly where she was meant to be.


End file.
